


Come Back Home

by Hedgehoggg, t5unami



Series: Come Back Home - Series [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Light In Your Eyes, Angst, Blood, Blood and Violence, Corruption, Crying, Cute Kids, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Happy Ending? Oh Not Here Honey Buns, I certainly did, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kim Seokjin | Jin Needs a Hug, Look The Ending Is Sad, M/M, Major Character Injury, Married Couple, Men Crying, Sad Ending, You Have Been Warned, you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehoggg/pseuds/Hedgehoggg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/t5unami/pseuds/t5unami
Summary: It's 1970's South Korea, where the government is pathetically obsessed with power and control. One night, Kim Seokjin's husband, Kim Namjoon, is taken in by the police.What do they want from him? What goes on in there? Will he ever come back home?Written by Tsunami





	1. The Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Juno, Tsunami and KRILL here with a second story! Gotta say, this one is MUCH darker than SPARKLES, if you’ve read that, so… you've been warned. 
> 
> Now, just some background: this story is set in 1970’s Seoul, South Korea. During this time, the government was kinda crazy and craved control. They essentially wanted a fully government-controlled lifestyle for their people. They would do anything to get that- even if it meant resulting to violence.
> 
> This story revolves around this time and that desire. Most of the dynamics will be explained in the story, but here are some basic rules or things that you need to know beforehand. 
> 
> \- They have a government-set curfew at midnight (12:00)  
> \- If you don’t come back home before/at curfew, you were considered a communist by the government and there would be serious consequences if you were caught  
> \- If you would be late returning home, there are rooms in most work buildings where you can stay the night and sleep  
> \- It’s 1970's South Korea, so there are no cell phones or laptops or whatever it is the kids use these days, but most people did have televisions
> 
> Additionally, here's a quick little word key. 
> 
> Eomma - Means 'mom' in Korean. It's the less formal pronunciation, with Eommani being the respectful version.  
> Appa - Means 'dad' in Korean. Again, it's the less formal pronunciation, with Appeoji being the respectful version.  
> Hajima - Means 'stop' in Korean. 
> 
> (We would also like to clarify that we have done extensive research on the Korean language, including taking classes, studying properly and asking native speakers. We can confidently say that these translations are correct.)
> 
> So that’s pretty much it! As we said before, most of this stuff (excluding the Korean words) will be explained by the characters but it’s kinda important so… you’re welcome?
> 
> And finally: the warnings!
> 
> WARNING! ABUSE, BLOOD AND GORE, A MAIN CHARACTER WILL BE HURT, GOVERNMENT CORRUPTION AND TORTURE ARE PORTRAYED. IF ANY OF THESE ARE OFFENSIVE/TRIGGERING/BOTHERSOME THEN CLICK OFF AND DO NOT READ THIS STORY. WE VALUE YOUR SAFETY AND EXPERIENCE. WARNING!
> 
> Additionally, we do not allow translations/reuploads of this story. If we see or are alerted of any of this happening, we will report and take the proper precautions. Hours of work went into making this, so PLEASE don’t disrespect us and other writers and artists. 
> 
> We also don’t tolerate any rude or mean comments. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but if you have an opinion and can’t say it nicely, then just don’t comment. It’s simple. 
> 
> Finally, WE WANT TO REMIND EVERYONE THAT THIS IS JUST FICTION. ALTHOUGH BASED ON REAL EVENTS, BTS HAVE NOT BEEN HURT IN THESE WAYS. WE DO NOT WISH ANY HARM ON THEM NOR DO WE OWN THEM. IN THIS INSTANCE, WE ARE VIEWING THEM AS ONLY CHARACTERS AND CONTRIBUTING OUR ART TO THE FANDOM. 
> 
> That was a lot! Okay, now enjoy!
> 
> \- Juno, Tsunami and KRILL

It was the evening time on a Sunday. Seokjin was preparing dinner for the friends he had invited over, while his husband, Namjoon, was cleaning the bedroom. 

Their sons (Soobin who was three, and Kai who was one) wanted to help out too, and they did… in a way. Seokjin hadn’t had anything for them to do (without the fear of them hurting themselves or something else) so instead, they were given toy-brooms and a dustpan and were told to sweep. Both were currently doing so happily. 

Seokjin ran to his bedroom to get Namjoon to ask for help in the kitchen. He was almost done: he just needed a little help with the finishing touches and setting up the table. 

“Joon-ah can you help me...” Seokjin asked. He turned, hoping that the bedroom would be nearly finished and Namjoon would be wrapping up with the cleaning, but instead, he saw Namjoon on the bed, looking at dirty magazines. Namjoon didn’t try to hide the magazine, knowing that Seokjin didn’t really care about them. 

“Hello,” Namjoon said, grinning abashedly, in response to Seokjin’s blush and bristling. 

“You have children! Can’t you do this when the kids are asleep or not running around?!”

“Sorry.”

Seokjin groaned. He didn’t mind the magazines, but both of their kids were up and awake and could walk in at any moment. It worried him that his kids would see it and want to know more; they were too young for that.

As predicted, Soobin walked into the room. Seokjin quickly spun him around and picked him up, while Namjoon shoved the magazine underneath the pillow.

“Eomma, what’s wrong?” Soobin asked.

“Nothing sweetie. Appa is trying to clean, so why don’t we leave him alone?” Seokjin lifted Soobin up into his arms and promptly carried him out of the room, leaving Namjoon. 

“Soobin-ah, who do you love more? Eomma or Appa?” Seokjin asked.

“Eomma!” Soobin replied.

“Are you just saying that because Appa is not in the room?”

“No. I love you Eomma!” Soobin kissed Seokjin’s cheek, smiling. 

“I love you too, Soobin-ah!”

“More than Kai?”

“I love you both-  _ equally _ ,” He booped Soobin on his nose, earning a giggle.

“Okay! I’m gonna go back to Kai now!” Soobin exclaimed, as he skipped back to his brother and broom and continued to sweep. 

Namjoon came out of their bedroom then, wrapping his arms around Seokjin from behind. Seokjin laughed when Namjoon nipped at his neck, turning in his arms to kiss him. 

“Is the bedroom clean?”

“Pretty much.” 

Seokjin sighed. 

“Joon-ah, can you go find a nicer shirt?” Seokjin asked, glancing down at the plain, wrinkled button-up his husband had on. 

“Why? What’s wrong with this?” Namjoon asked, curious why his shirt wasn’t acceptable. 

“We only meet up like this a few times a year, since everyone is so busy. It’s kinda important, so I want you to look nice. Plus, everyone’s bringing their kids, too, so it’s  _ special _ .”

“Fine,” Namjoon huffed, “but I’ll only go with a kiss.”

“So demanding,” Seokjin chuckled, planting a kiss on his lips. 

Namjoon grinned, then left back in the direction of the bedroom to change. He returned with a new button-up, one that wasn’t wrinkled and, in Seokjin’s opinion, complemented him much better. Seokjin gave him a thumbs up. 

Namjoon plopped himself down on the sofa and watched Soobin ‘clean’. Kai had wandered off a few minutes ago, opting to do laps around the house instead of playing with Soobin.

Soobin sighed. He dropped his broom and dustpan on the floor and ran up to Namjoon with a pout.

“Appa…” Soobin whined, climbing into his lap.

“Yeah? What’s wrong?” Namjoon asked. 

“I’m hungry.”

“Aww, baby, don’t cry. Our friends will be here soon and you can eat then, alright?”

“But I wanna eat  _ now _ .”

“You know, some of our friends have kids around your age you can play with.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Namjoon smiled. 

Kai walked into the living room then, whining and babbling. On top of walking, he was also learning how to talk. Or he was working on it, rather. He hadn’t gotten a word out yet, but he spoke perfect gibberish. 

Namjoon smiled and placed him on his lap, placing a kiss on his forehead and hugging him. He knew he was hungry, too. 

“Why don’t we go try and convince Eomma to give us a snack before dinner, hmm?”

Half an hour passed before people started to arrive. Jungkook and Taehyung, Jimin and Yoongi, and Hoseok and Taesub all came one after the other with their own kids. 

Everyone respectively went to their own two tables, kids and adults. Except for Yeonjun, who was glued to his parents, Jungkook and Taehyung, the whole time. He was rather shy and quiet. 

After dinner, they all migrated to the living room to relax and chat. 

“Wah, Yeonjun is so much like Jungkook when he was younger.” Seokjin laughed.

“Yeonjun-ah, why don’t you go play with the other kids?” Jungkook asked, pointing at the other kids playing in the corner. Yeonjun only nuzzled further into Jungkook’s chest. Everyone cooed. 

“He acts like any other kid at home, but when we’re out, he’s so quiet. He’ll open up eventually, we’re sure.” Taehyung sighed.

“Soobin-ah! Come here!” Seokjin called. Soobin came running, excited. Seokjin smiled, leaned down and whispered something into Soobin’s ears. He smiled when Seokjin was finished, then ran over to Yeonjun and grabbed his hand. 

“Hyung! Let’s play together! Come play with me and Beomgyu!” Soobin smiled. Yeonjun looked at his parents, a little scared.

“Go play with Beomgyu and Soobin,” Taehyung encouraged, as he patted Yeonjun’s back as if motioning him for him to go join the other kids. Yeonjun walked away with Soobin. 

Then Taehyun, Jimin and Yoongi’s child, walked over to his parents.

“Eomma!” Taehyun climbed into Jimin’s lap, eagerly grabbing a chunk of his hair.

“Ow! Yes?” Jimin batted Taehyun’s hands away. Taehyun sat on Yoongi’s lap and looked up at him.

“Eomma!” Taehyun repeated, pulling Yoongi’s hair.

“I’m Appa, not Eomma. We’ve talked about this. _Hajima_. Let go of my hair.” Yoongi reprimanded.

“Eomma!”

“Appa.”

“Eomma!”

“Appa.”

“Eomma!”

“Appa.”

“I can’t believe that you have the patience to do that.” Namjoon gasped.

“I do this all day with him.” Yoongi chuckled.

“That’s true. Yoongi hyung’s been trying really hard to get him to say Appa. It’s not working.” Jimin giggled. “He likes to pull hair, too.” 

“Yeah. Unfortunately.” Yoongi sighed.

“Eomma!” Taehyun shouted.

“Appa.” Yoongi said.

“He’s so active, all of a sudden. He sleeps all day and then wakes up when he’s hungry.” Jimin chuckled.

“Sounds like someone to me.” Taehyung playfully hit Yoongi.

“Just like me. ‘S why he’s also easy to handle.” Yoongi smiled.

Kai came over too and plopped himself onto Namjoon’s lap. He grabbed Namjoon’s hand and began to chew on his fingers. Namjoon was too distracted with the conversation to notice.

“Ow. Thank you for biting my finger. I really appreciate that.” Namjoon sighed. Kai giggled and kept biting.

“Kai’s fine. He doesn’t do anything silly, but he cries and gets scared when he’s alone.” Seokjin stated.

“That’s cute.” Jungkook commented.

“Kai, go find hyung and play with him. Huh?” Namjoon asked. Kai nodded, but made no attempt to leave and kept biting. Namjoon sighed and pulled his finger out of Kai’s mouth and placed Kai onto the ground. Kai blew a kiss to his parents and ran off.

“He takes after Seokjin hyung.” Jimin teased.

Hoseok and Taesub were curious where they’re own child, Beomgyu, was at.

“Where’s our kid?” Hoseok asked.

“He’s probably playing around with the others. He’s so energetic. We can’t catch up with him. He’s too much sometimes, but I love him.” Taesub laughed.

“So, he’s like Hoseok hyung.” Taehyung chuckled. 

Yeonjun and Soobin walked back to the room.

“Eomma!” Soobin hugged Seokjin from behind.

“What did you and Yeonjun hyung do together?” Seokjin asked.

“We played with toys.”

“Sounds great.” Seokjin kissed Soobin’s tiny hand. “Hey guys, watch this. Soobin-ah, who do you love more? Eomma or Appa?”

“Yeonjun hyung!” Soobin walked over to Yeonjun and hugged him.

“Ouch, I feel so betrayed.” Seokjin sighed. Everyone laughed.

“Yeonjun-ah, what did you and Soobin do together?” Taehyung asked.

“Played with Soobin’s toys.” Yeonjun replied, short and quiet.

“Soobin-ah, how was Yeonjun? Was he nice? Did he actually play with you guys?” Jungkook asked. Jungkook and Soobin eyed each other. Soobin giggled, then winked at Jungkook.

“Oh no, he’s just like Seokjin hyung.” Jungkook sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“Oh my God!” Jimin laughed.

“Hyung, let’s go!” Soobin grabbed Yeonjun’s hand.

“Okay!” The two ran off.

“Thanks for doing that, hyung. He’s always so shy when he’s around other people. It’s nice to see him open up, for once.”

“No problem.” Seokjin winked. Beomgyu walked into the room and tugged on Taesub’s clothes. 

“Eomma!” Beomgyu kept pulling on Taesub’s shirt.

“You little rascal, why are you bothering Eomma?” Hoseok teased.

“Appa!” Beomgyu let go of Taesub’s shirt.

“I’m gonna start tickling you! You better run!” Hoseok threatened playfully, before he tickled Beomgyu’s tummy. He laughed and thrashed, then ran away when Hoseok let him up. 

“Thanks.” Taesub smiled, giving Hoseok a kiss. 

A couple hours passed by and the kids started to get tired. Kai had even walked over to Namjoon, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“Kai, are you tired?” Namjoon asked. He picked up Kai.

“The kids will need to go to sleep soon.” Jimin said, patting Taehyun, who had come to them a little while earlier and immediately crashed on his lap.

“Kai, are you Appa’s little boy?” Taesub asked, ruffling his hair. Kai buried his face into Namjoon’s chest. 

“He’s tired.” Hoseok smiled.

“Alright.” Namjoon layed Kai’s head on his shoulder and patted him to sleep. Beomgyu, Yeonjun, and Soobin walked over shortly, sleepy as well. 

“I think it’s time to leave.” Taehyung said, holding onto Yeonjun. 

“Yeah, everyone’s exhausted.” Jimin agreed.

“Do you guys just wanna stay here for tonight? It’s kinda late- nearly curfew.” Seokjin insisted, looking at the time: 11:22. 

“No, it’s alright. Beomgyu gets antsy when he doesn’t have his blankie and teddy.” Taesub kindly declined. 

“God, I hate this stupid curfew.” Hoseok sighed. “Can’t a guy just enjoy a night with his friends? Is that so much to ask? It’s the 70’s - a changing time, why do we have to conform to this stupid rule?”

“You _can_ enjoy a night with your friends, Hoseok hyung,” Jungkook replied “But you could also stay out and get thrown in jail because I mean, you’re just so  _ obviously _ a communist.” He chuckled.

Hoseok laughed, although still a bit pouty. 

Everyone grabbed their belongings and children, said their goodbyes and left. Namjoon and Seokjin grabbed their own kids and placed them into their beds once they were alone, before the two went to their own room for the night. 


	2. The Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Juno, Tsunami and KRILL here with a second story! Gotta say, this one is MUCH darker than SPARKLES, if you’ve read that, so… you've been warned.
> 
> Now, just some background: this story is set in 1970’s Seoul, South Korea. During this time, the government was kinda crazy and craved control. They essentially wanted a fully government-controlled lifestyle for their people. They would do anything to get that- even if it meant resulting to violence.
> 
> This story revolves around this time and that desire. Most of the dynamics will be explained in the story, but here are some basic rules or things that you need to know beforehand.
> 
> \- They have a government-set curfew at midnight (12:00)  
> \- If you don’t come back home before/at curfew, you were considered a communist by the government and there would be serious consequences if you were caught  
> \- If you would be late returning home, there are rooms in most work buildings where you can stay the night and sleep  
> \- It’s 1970's South Korea, so there are no cell phones or laptops or whatever it is the kids use these days, but most people did have televisions
> 
> Additionally, here's a quick little word key.
> 
> Eomma - Means 'mom' in Korean. It's the less formal pronunciation, with Eommani being the respectful version.  
> Appa - Means 'dad' in Korean. Again, it's the less formal pronunciation, with Appeoji being the respectful version.  
> Hajima - Means 'stop' in Korean.
> 
> (We would also like to clarify that we have done extensive research on the Korean language, including taking classes, studying properly and asking native speakers. We can confidently say that these translations are correct.)
> 
> So that’s pretty much it! As we said before, most of this stuff (excluding the Korean words) will be explained by the characters but it’s kinda important so… you’re welcome?
> 
> And finally: the warnings!
> 
> WARNING! ABUSE, BLOOD AND GORE, A MAIN CHARACTER WILL BE HURT, GOVERNMENT CORRUPTION AND TORTURE ARE PORTRAYED. IF ANY OF THESE ARE OFFENSIVE/TRIGGERING/BOTHERSOME THEN CLICK OFF AND DO NOT READ THIS STORY. WE VALUE YOUR SAFETY AND EXPERIENCE. WARNING!
> 
> Additionally, we do not allow translations/reuploads of this story. If we see or are alerted of any of this happening, we will report and take the proper precautions. Hours of work went into making this, so PLEASE don’t disrespect us and other writers and artists.
> 
> We also don’t tolerate any rude or mean comments. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but if you have an opinion and can’t say it nicely, then just don’t comment. It’s simple.
> 
> Finally, WE WANT TO REMIND EVERYONE THAT THIS IS JUST FICTION. ALTHOUGH BASED ON REAL EVENTS, BTS HAVE NOT BEEN HURT IN THESE WAYS. WE DO NOT WISH ANY HARM ON THEM NOR DO WE OWN THEM. IN THIS INSTANCE, WE ARE VIEWING THEM AS ONLY CHARACTERS AND CONTRIBUTING OUR ART TO THE FANDOM.
> 
> That was a lot! Okay, now enjoy!
> 
> \- Juno, Tsunami and KRILL

Seokjin walked with Soobin and Kai to Namjoon’s workplace and patiently waited for him to finish. A few minutes after arriving, Seokjin watched as Namjoon exited out of the building. He called to him and the other immediately lit up. 

“Look over there! It’s Appa!” Seokjin placed Kai on the ground. Kai and Soobin both ran up to Namjoon, grabbing onto a leg and smiling. 

“Hey, boys!” Namjoon patted both of their heads. 

“Hello.” Seokjin kissed Namjoon.

“Hello. Have you eaten yet?”

“No. Hungry?”

“A little bit.”

“We could go to Taesub and Hoseok’s cafe. It’s not too far.”

“That sounds good.”

“Soobin, Kai: do you guys wanna go and see Beomgyu?” Seokjin asked the kids.

“Yeah!” They both replied, though Kai’s response was more gibberish. 

“Great.” Seokjin smiled, pulling Kai into his arms. Namjoon took Soobin. 

They hadn’t gone to the cafe in a while, but the route there was one they wouldn’t forget. When the entered, Hoseok and Taesub smiled. The family walked over to the order counter, chatting with the couple while ordering their food. 

“Since Seokjin hyung made food for us last night, I’ll make this all free.” Taesub smiled, giving them a wink.

“I'd cook for any of you any time free of charge, but thank you.”

“Where’s Beomgyu?” Soobin whined to Namjoon, pouting. He wanted to see his friend!

“Beomgyu-ah! Soobin hyung is here!” Hoseok called. 

Beomgyu ran out from the back then, grinning when he saw Kai and Soobin. He ran up to them squealing, wrapping his arms around one at a time in a big hug. 

The kids sat together and ate at a table next to Seokjin and Namjoon’s. They ate happily. Although Hoseok and Taesub had wanted to chat, they had other customers come in and were unfortunately unable to do so. 

“Wanna go on a date this Thursday? We can drop off the kids at Taehyung and Jungkook’s place.” Namjoon asked, 

“That sounds great, but- Taehyung and Jungkook? Those two are so childish, they’re more like friends to their own kids, rather than parents.” Seokjin teased. “Not that you shouldn’t be a friend to your children, but they over do it, sometimes. Would they even be able to take care of three kids?”

“They’ve matured… a little. Besides, Soobin and Yeonjun were really happy playing together. Kai would love playing along with them. I think they’ll be alright, especially if none of them are too wild.” Namjoon chuckled, rubbing his nape and cheeks blushing. “Plus, I may have already called and asked them if it was alright.”

“Did they say yes?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, then let’s do it. Will you be able to get off work early?”

“I’ll try.”

“Please do. Everytime we plan something together, work gets in the way. I’d love to have a date night and call me selfish, but I want you all to myself.”

“I’ll be sure to come this time- on time, too, hyung. And hey, there’s been times where I’ve showed up on time.”

“Yes, but I can count those times on my hand.”

“Besides, it’s been a while since we’ve gone on a date. The last time we went was when you were pregnant with Kai. I’m better at time management now, I’m sure.”

“Yeah, I would agree. Are you nervous about leaving the kids alone?”

“A little, but I- _we_ trust Taehyung and Jungkook. They have Yeonjun too, so I’m sure they’re plenty responsible by now.”

“True.”

“It’ll be great.” Namjoon smiled. “Promise.”

Namjoon and Seokjin finished their dinner about an hour late. They let Soobin, Kai, and Beomgyu play together a bit longer so they could chat with Hoseok and Taesub, who were given a little bit of downtime as dinner was finishing up, and then left. 

When they got home, Soobin and Kai ran off into the house and began goofing around, while Seokjin went into the kitchen to make Namjoon’s lunch for the next day. Soobin had walked into the kitchen to watch Seokjin cook after he had calmed down a bit and Kai had gone to take a bath with Namjoon. 

“Eomma…” Soobin called.

“Yeah?” Seokjin replied.

“You’re fat.”

“You might as well tell me that I’m ugly, too.”

“You are ugly, but I didn’t want to be mean.”

“Well thanks, Soobin. You’re so kind.”

“I know.”

“I can just feel the love.”

“Good.” Soobin grinned. 

“That’s not… nevermind.” Seokjin sighed. 

Soobin stuck a finger up his nose and then wiped the remnants onto Seokjin’s pant leg. “Soobin-ah! That’s gross!” Seokjin screamed, but Soobin only laughed. 

Namjoon walked into the room, sighed, handed Seokjin a napkin and gave him a kiss before he carried Soobin away.

“Come on, leave Eomma alone. Goofball.” Namjoon carried Soobin into his room. Kai followed them. 

“Why?” Soobin asked.

“Because Appa needs food for lunch tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“Because Appa will be hungry if he doesn’t eat anything."

“Why?”

“Because that’s how the human body works.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t.”

“Why?”

“Alright, enough.” Namjoon huffed, throwing Soobin into the air to quiet him. Soobin giggled when he fell back into Namjoon’s arms. 

“Again!” Soobin laughed, so Namjoon complied. He continued asking for Namjoon to do it again and again, so Namjoon continued. Even Kai joined in on the fun, though he could only babble and signal that he wanted to do so. 

“My turn now.” Soobin cheered. Namjoon tossed Soobin onto his bed, careful to aim away from the beams so he wouldn’t hurt him. Soobin laughed when he landed on the soft pillows. He tossed Kai once more, before putting him down on the bed. 

“As great of an exercise as this is, Appa’s getting tired.” Namjoon groaned.

“Why?” Soobin asked.

“Not this again.” Namjoon laid beside them, feeling as if he were going to fall asleep any minute, laying on the bed. He yawned.

“Appa, are you sleepy?” Soobin asked.

“Yeah. A little bit. Why do you ask? Are you?” Namjoon asked.

“A little. Look at Kai!” Soobin pointed at him, revealing that his younger brother was asleep. 

“Seems like he’s tired, too.” Namjoon rubbed Kai’s tummy.

Seokjin walked into the room an hour later and found all three of them asleep together, soundly.

“So cute.” Seokjin whispered to himself, grinning as he reaches over for the camera on the wardrobe and snaps a photo of the scene. 

Letting the photo process, he quietly and carefully carries Soobin and Kai to their own beds, before joining Namjoon. Although as calmly as he could be, Seokjin accidentally woke Namjoon up when he closed the door.

“Hyung?” Namjoon rubbed his eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Seokjin apologized, planting a kiss on Namjoon’s forehead. “Kids are asleep- I just tucked them in.

“It’s fine. Let’s go to sleep.” Namjoon said, wrapping his arms around Seokjin. The two held hands and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed~
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are welcome, however, any rude comments will be reported.
> 
> \- Juno, Tsunami and KRILL


	3. The Disappearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Juno, Tsunami and KRILL here with a second story! Gotta say, this one is MUCH darker than SPARKLES, if you’ve read that, so… you've been warned.
> 
> Now, just some background: this story is set in 1970’s Seoul, South Korea. During this time, the government was kinda crazy and craved control. They essentially wanted a fully government-controlled lifestyle for their people. They would do anything to get that- even if it meant resulting to violence.
> 
> This story revolves around this time and that desire. Most of the dynamics will be explained in the story, but here are some basic rules or things that you need to know beforehand.
> 
> \- They have a government-set curfew at midnight (12:00)  
> \- If you don’t come back home before/at curfew, you were considered a communist by the government and there would be serious consequences if you were caught  
> \- If you would be late returning home, there are rooms in most work buildings where you can stay the night and sleep  
> \- It’s 1970's South Korea, so there are no cell phones or laptops or whatever it is the kids use these days, but most people did have televisions
> 
> Additionally, here's a quick little word key.
> 
> Eomma - Means 'mom' in Korean. It's the less formal pronunciation, with Eommani being the respectful version.   
> Appa - Means 'dad' in Korean. Again, it's the less formal pronunciation, with Appeoji being the respectful version.   
> Hajima - Means 'stop' in Korean.
> 
> (We would also like to clarify that we have done extensive research on the Korean language, including taking classes, studying properly and asking native speakers. We can confidently say that these translations are correct.)
> 
> So that’s pretty much it! As we said before, most of this stuff (excluding the Korean words) will be explained by the characters but it’s kinda important so… you’re welcome?
> 
> And finally: the warnings!
> 
> WARNING! ABUSE, BLOOD AND GORE, A MAIN CHARACTER WILL BE HURT, GOVERNMENT CORRUPTION AND TORTURE ARE PORTRAYED. IF ANY OF THESE ARE OFFENSIVE/TRIGGERING/BOTHERSOME THEN CLICK OFF AND DO NOT READ THIS STORY. WE VALUE YOUR SAFETY AND EXPERIENCE. WARNING!
> 
> Additionally, we do not allow translations/reuploads of this story. If we see or are alerted of any of this happening, we will report and take the proper precautions. Hours of work went into making this, so PLEASE don’t disrespect us and other writers and artists.
> 
> We also don’t tolerate any rude or mean comments. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but if you have an opinion and can’t say it nicely, then just don’t comment. It’s simple.
> 
> Finally, WE WANT TO REMIND EVERYONE THAT THIS IS JUST FICTION. ALTHOUGH BASED ON REAL EVENTS, BTS HAVE NOT BEEN HURT IN THESE WAYS. WE DO NOT WISH ANY HARM ON THEM NOR DO WE OWN THEM. IN THIS INSTANCE, WE ARE VIEWING THEM AS ONLY CHARACTERS AND CONTRIBUTING OUR ART TO THE FANDOM.
> 
> That was a lot! Okay, now enjoy!
> 
> \- Juno, Tsunami and KRILL

Namjoon was getting ready for work, while Seokjin was rolling out of bed. It was Thursday morning, meaning their date would be later, during the evening.

“Excited for tonight?” Namjoon asked, as he kissed Seokjin.

“You know it.”

The kids walked into the room then, rubbing their eyes and yawning. Namjoon lifted the kids onto his bed, placing them next to the still half-asleep-Seokjin.

“Good morning, guys.” Namjoon patted Kai’s head and ruffled Soobin’s hair. 

“Good morning, Appa. Good morning, Eomma.” Soobin yawned.

“Did you eat something, Joon? I’m sorry I slept in, otherwise I would’ve cooked something.” Seokjin rubbed his eyes.

“Nah, it’s not a problem. I ate some rice and pulled out some leftovers.” Namjoon replied.

“Good.”

“Alright, I’m heading out.”

“Remember, we’re going out tonight!”

“I know. I promise I’ll be there on time. I’m taking the car, too. Good bye! Love you!” Namjoon walked over and kissed everyone on the head.

“Love you, too. Bye.” Seokjin lifted Kai’s hand making him wave. “Drive safe!”

“Bye, Appa.” Soobin yawned. Namjoon smiled as he left the room and Seokjin heard the front door close and then the car start.

“You guys still tired?” Seokjin asked.

“Yeah. More sleepy time.” Soobin fell back and up against Seokjin.

“Alright.” Seokjin saw Kai still awake. “Do you wanna fall back asleep too?” He asked, though he knew that Kai couldn’t understand him. 

Kai only blinked, then laid back down and closed his eyes. Seokjin chuckled, then hugged his kids and fell back to sleep with them. They didn’t have an exact time to be Jungkook and Taehyung’s house, so there was no problem if they chose to sleep in, a little. 

A couple hours later, Seokjin woke up. The kids were still asleep. Deciding that they would be alright alone, he went to make breakfast. While opening a container filled with leftovers, he heard Soobin crying in the other room. He ran to his room.

“What’s wrong?!” Seokjin asked, worried.

“Eomma…. I-I’m… hungry!” Soobin cried.

“Oh, Soobin-ah, there’s no need to cry.” Seokjin wiped Soobin’s tears away. Soobin sniffed, detecting the food from the kitchen.

“Is there breakfast in the kitchen?” Soobin stopped crying.

“Aigoo! Does smelling that make you feel better?” Seokjin laughed. Soobin nodded giggling. Seokjin let Soobin down and he immediately ran towards the bread on the table and quickly grabbed a piece sat down on a chair and began eating. 

Kai woke up a couple minutes later. Seokjin assumed that the lack of noise and family members probably spooked him.

“I’m here, baby, don’t cry.” Seokjin hugged Kai, picking him up. “Let’s go eat breakfast.” 

After the three of them finished eating breakfast, Seokjin got himself and the kids ready for the day. 

“Soobin-ah, are you excited to see Yeonjun hyung?” Seokjin asked, as he slipped on Soobin’s shirt.

“Yeah!” Soobin cheered.

“Good. Soobin-ah, since Eomma will be gone you need to watch out for Kai, okay?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Even though uncle Taehyung and uncle Jungkook will be watching you two tonight, I wanted to make sure you’ll be there for him. They’ll take good care of you, too, don’t worry.” Seokjin kissed Soobin’s cheek.

“Kai, are you excited to see Yeonjun hyung?” Seokjin asked as he helped put on Kai’s pants. Kai could only babble something in his own gibberish. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Seokjin chuckled, planting a kiss on Kai’s forehead. 

After Seokjin helped put on the kids’ clothes, he carried them into the car and strapped them up to go. He gave Taehyung and Jungkook a quick call to let them know that they were on their way. 

When they arrived, Jungkook, Taehyung and Yeonjun were already standing outside their house, waiting for them. After letting the kids out of the car, the two sprinted over to Yeonjun and hugged him.

“Thank you for doing this.” Seokjin said, giving Taehyung and Jungkook a hug.

“No problem. I’m sure they’re gonna have a lot of fun tonight.” Taehyung chuckled.

“Hyung, have you eaten lunch yet?” Jungkook asked.

“No, not yet.” Seokjin replied.

“Wanna come inside and eat with us?”

“That’d be great, thanks.” 

They all sat down and ate soup and rice. Kai was given his own meal that Seokjin had prepared specifically for him. After they had lunch and talked, Seokjin said goodbye to the kids.

“Soobin-ah, Eomma will be back to pick you and Kai up tomorrow, okay?” Seokjin hugged Soobin.

“Okay.” Soobin hugged Seokjin back tightly.

“Remember to look after Kai, okay?”

“Yes."

“Good job. Uncle Taehyung and Uncle Jungkook will be taking care of you two, so other than that, you have nothing to worry about. Be nice, be good and listen to them, please.”

“Yes, Eomma.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Soobin kissed Seokjin’s cheek and Seokjin did the same to Soobin. Kai walked up to Seokjin and hugged him.

“I’ll be back tomorrow. Don’t cry, alright? Eomma won’t be here, but your hyung will. Be good while I’m gone. I love you.” Seokjin kissed Kai’s forehead. 

He stood up and waved goodbye, ducking inside his car. As a last minute decision, he stopped by the grocery store before going home

He got himself ready for tonight, choosing a nice pair of pants and a comfortable but nice looking button up. He knew Namjoon wouldn’t want him looking too dressy, but he still didn’t want to be too casual. 

And then, he waited. 

Seokjin busied himself with cleaning, reading, watching TV and even cooking. Hours passed and soon, it was well into the night. Namjoon still hadn’t shown up, hadn’t even bothered to call. Seokjin sat dinner table, home alone. 

“Of course he forgot again. Typical Namjoon.” Seokjin huffed, as he stuffed his face with the food he had made. The frustration fed his appetite and soon, everything he had made was gone and all that was left was an upset Seokjin. 

Later that night, Seokjin woke up and still no Namjoon. He called his name a few times, but got no response. The clock said that it was later in the day and Namjoon's work day should've ended hours ago. 

But yet, he was nowhere to be seen. 

“He couldn't have come home to at least sleep with me?! Ugh! I hate him sometimes!” Seokjin groaned, then covered himself with his blanket and cried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed~
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are welcome, however, any rude comments will be reported.
> 
> \- Juno, Tsunami and KRILL


	4. The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Juno, Tsunami and KRILL here with a second story! Gotta say, this one is MUCH darker than SPARKLES, if you’ve read that, so… you've been warned.
> 
> Now, just some background: this story is set in 1970’s Seoul, South Korea. During this time, the government was kinda crazy and craved control. They essentially wanted a fully government-controlled lifestyle for their people. They would do anything to get that- even if it meant resulting to violence.
> 
> This story revolves around this time and that desire. Most of the dynamics will be explained in the story, but here are some basic rules or things that you need to know beforehand.
> 
> \- They have a government-set curfew at midnight (12:00)  
> \- If you don’t come back home before/at curfew, you were considered a communist by the government and there would be serious consequences if you were caught  
> \- If you would be late returning home, there are rooms in most work buildings where you can stay the night and sleep  
> \- It’s 1970's South Korea, so there are no cell phones or laptops or whatever it is the kids use these days, but most people did have televisions
> 
> Additionally, here's a quick little word key.
> 
> Eomma - Means 'mom' in Korean. It's the less formal pronunciation, with Eommani being the respectful version.   
> Appa - Means 'dad' in Korean. Again, it's the less formal pronunciation, with Appeoji being the respectful version.   
> Hajima - Means 'stop' in Korean.
> 
> (We would also like to clarify that we have done extensive research on the Korean language, including taking classes, studying properly and asking native speakers. We can confidently say that these translations are correct.)
> 
> So that’s pretty much it! As we said before, most of this stuff (excluding the Korean words) will be explained by the characters but it’s kinda important so… you’re welcome?
> 
> And finally: the warnings!
> 
> WARNING! ABUSE, BLOOD AND GORE, A MAIN CHARACTER WILL BE HURT, GOVERNMENT CORRUPTION AND TORTURE ARE PORTRAYED. IF ANY OF THESE ARE OFFENSIVE/TRIGGERING/BOTHERSOME THEN CLICK OFF AND DO NOT READ THIS STORY. WE VALUE YOUR SAFETY AND EXPERIENCE. WARNING!
> 
> Additionally, we do not allow translations/reuploads of this story. If we see or are alerted of any of this happening, we will report and take the proper precautions. Hours of work went into making this, so PLEASE don’t disrespect us and other writers and artists.
> 
> We also don’t tolerate any rude or mean comments. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but if you have an opinion and can’t say it nicely, then just don’t comment. It’s simple.
> 
> Finally, WE WANT TO REMIND EVERYONE THAT THIS IS JUST FICTION. ALTHOUGH BASED ON REAL EVENTS, BTS HAVE NOT BEEN HURT IN THESE WAYS. WE DO NOT WISH ANY HARM ON THEM NOR DO WE OWN THEM. IN THIS INSTANCE, WE ARE VIEWING THEM AS ONLY CHARACTERS AND CONTRIBUTING OUR ART TO THE FANDOM.
> 
> That was a lot! Okay, now enjoy!
> 
> \- Juno, Tsunami and KRILL

Seokjin yawned, rubbing his eyes as he started to wake up. It was nearly lunchtime. He had to leave soon to pick up the kids or he’d be late.

Forgetting his schedule for a moment, he toured the house trying to find Namjoon, thinking maybe he came home early this morning and was making breakfast or watching TV. Or maybe he was taking a shower. Or maybe he was researching on the couch. 

But Seokjin was hopeful for nothing and Namjoon was nowhere to be found. 

He wallowed over to his wardrobe sadly and put on clean clothes. He drove fast to Taehyung and Jungkook’s house, without getting a speeding ticket (thankfully), eager to see his kids since Namjoon isn’t home.

When he arrived, Taehyung answered the door.

“Hey, how was your night with Namjoon last night?” Taehyung asked. Seokjin looked down with a pout. 

“He didn’t show up this time either?” Taehyung asked in disbelief, frowning as he pulled Seokjin into a hug. 

“He didn’t come home. He still isn’t. I just- I don’t... how could he- I’m sorry. I figured this would happen and I shouldn’t have brought the kids over. They must’ve been bothersome,” Seokjin grumbled into Taehyung’s shoulder, feeling a little bit like crying. 

“Nah, they were fine. Don’t be sorry. They all played together. Slept in Yeonjun’s room. They were up ‘till midnight, giggling. Even Kai was invested in the conversation.”

“Did they cry or whine?”

“No.”

“That’s good.”

“Hyung, why don’t you come in? There’s no need to stand out here. We can hang out a little, yeah? Give the kids so more time together, they’d love that. We were going to eat lunch soon, too…" 

“Okay. That sounds nice. But not for too long.” Seokjin walked into the house as Taehyung moved aside. 

Taehyung closed the door behind them. A few minutes later, everyone came to the front door. Soobin and Kai ran up to Seokjin and gave him a big hug.

“I missed you guys!” Seokjin said as he kissed both of their cheeks, holding them a little tighter than normal.

“We missed you too, Eomma!” Soobin kissed his cheek. Kai blew a kiss at Seokjin.

“Kai, can you blow me a kiss, too?” Jungkook asked. Kai giggled and repeated the action, while Jungkook laughed. 

They hung out together, chatting and eating until it was time for them to leave.

“Alright, well, I think it’s time for us to leave. Soobin, Kai, say goodbye to Uncle Taehyung and Uncle Jungkook. Give Yeonjun a hug, too.” Seokjin said. 

The two bowed to the couple, before running up to Yeonjun and tackling him to the floor.

“Bye!” Jungkook and Taehyung imitated the kids’ bowing, while Yeonjun waved. 

Seokjin carried Kai in one arm and held Soobin’s hand in the other. He buckled the kids in their seats, then drove to Namjoon’s work building. 

They waited for Namjoon at the building’s front door, hoping he would come out soon. He had to. Seokjin’s sure that there’s a limit to how many hours a person could work and Namjoon surely has far exceeded that limit. 

But a whole hour passed and they hadn’t seen him. Soobin and Kai had long since fallen asleep in the backseat, when Seokjin saw a man come out of the building- a known co-worker of Namjoon’s. 

Seokjin darted out of his car. “Excuse me! Excuse me! Mr. Lee!” Seokjin stopped the man.

“Oh, hello. Seokjin, right? Namjoon’s husband?” Mr. Lee asked.

“Yes, that’s correct. I’m sorry to bother you, but, um where is he? Inside the building? Could you buzz us in?”

“He’s not in the building.”

“Pardon?”

“I thought Namjoon went home last night.”

“W-what?”

“Yesterday, towards the end of work, a few cops came in and arrested every single reporter in the station and took them down to the police station. He and I included. We were questioned. Nothing happened, just talking. He was sitting in the lobby when I left. I figured he came home though, maybe got the day off or something.”

“No, he…” Seokjin slumped. Namjoon didn’t come to their date not because he forgot but because he couldn’t. He felt guilty for doubting Namjoon, even though it’s happened in the past. 

Seokjin snapped back to the conversation. “Uh, didn’t come home last night. Is he at the station, still?”

“I would think so, if he’s not at home. Don’t worry; he’ll most likely be released soon. I’m sure of it. I’m heading down to the police station- I’ll make sure to ask about him. I don’t think they’re letting civilians in for a few days.”

“O-okay. Thank you for telling me.”

“No problem. Have a good afternoon.”

“You too.” Seokjin mumbled, returning to the car. 

“Eomma will be right back. I’m just gonna go check out something. Sit tight.” Seokjin says, although both kids were asleep.

Seokjin closed the car door, locked it then ran to the parking lot of the building. He found Namjoon’s car, locked and untouched. He wasn’t at a motel then… Did he even come back here after being at the police station? 

He ran back to the front doors. Just in time too, as Namjoon’s boss walked out the door then.

“Excuse me! Hello, I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Kim Seokjin, Namjoon’s husband.” Seokjin stopped the man.

“Yes. Hello. I’m Yoon Seungri. Are you curious about Namjoon?” Mr. Yoon asked.

“Oh no, I’m aware: Mr. Lee told me. I see my husband’s car in the parking lot. Are his keys in his office? May I grab them?”

“I can go check for you.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“No problem.” Mr. Yoon ran up. 

He came out a few (painstakingly long) minutes later, holding a pair of shiny keys. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Have a nice day.”

“Yup.” Seokjin ran back to his car, not bothering with the formalities. His boss had kept Namjoon long after midnight and even though he had done this one good thing, Seokjin hadn’t forgiven him; allow him to be petty by not replying. 

He drove to Hoseok and Taesub’s cafe. Soobin and Kai woke up somewhere along the way, bouncing into the cafe with him.

“Hoseok! Taesub!” Seokjin called. The few people who were in the cafe startled at the shout (but frankly, Seokjin didn’t really care), while Taesub came out from the back with Beomgyu in his arms, smiling.

“Hyung! Kai!” Beomgyu smiled. 

Taesub set Beomgyu down, the little boy immediately running to Soobin and Kai. The kids ran off to the back, wanting to do their own thing. Meanwhile, Hoseok came out and joined Seokjin and Taesub. 

“What brings you here hyung?” Taesub asked, smiling.

“It’s Namjoon.” Seokjin replied.

“Was he taken in?” Hoseok asked.

“You know?” Seokjin asked, surprised that Hoseok was more informed on the situation than he was. 

“I saw what happened at the station. People are talking about it, too. Did he not come home?”

“No, he didn’t. Are you guys free? Can you guys help me? Namjoon left his car here and I need to take it back home.” Seokjin asked.

“Sure, but first, you need to eat something. The kids, too.” 

“Okay. Thanks.” Seokjin said, not feeling up to arguing about price. He was a little shaken at what happened to Namjoon- and not knowing what he was doing right now. When would he come home? 

He sat down at the nearest table. The food was ready in a snap and when it was served, Soobin and Kai practically came running. They ate with Seokjin. Once they were finished, Hoseok drove Namjoon’s car to Seokjin’s place. Seokjin thanked him, then dropped him off back at the cafe and drove back home. 

When he got back, Seokjin tucked the kids into bed.

“Eomma, where’s Appa?” Soobin asked.

“Um, he’s uh-” Seokjin didn’t know what to say, struggling to find words, but was interrupted by Soobin.

“Is Appa working late again?”

“S-sure! Yeah. Stuck at the office. He’ll be home soon though, promise.”

“Okay. Goodnight Eomma. Goodnight Kai.” Soobin sighed as he slipped under the blanket.

“Goodnight you two.” Seokjin kissed Soobin and Kai’s foreheads. 

He went to his room. He didn’t sleep well, too restless, too curious. He was awake then asleep, tossing and turning. Never comfortable, too hot, too cold. The blanket was folded. One thing after another caused sleep to never find him, except for only a few, fleeting moments. 

The next afternoon and still no Namjoon. 

Seokjin called Jimin, asking him to come over and watch the kids for him. He tried not to let the worry sound over the phone, so as not to worry Jimin. But Jimin probably knew something was up, as drove over with Taehyung as fast as he could.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Jimin asked watching Seokjin rushing to grab his stuff to get out.

“Namjoon was taken in by the police for questioning, two days ago. His co-worker said that he would go to the police station and find out what’s going on, so I’m going to meet up with him. Listen, I really gotta go. Call Hoseok and Taesub if you need to: they know more about this nonsense than I do. Sorry, I gotta go. Bye! Love you Soobin! Love you Kai! I’ll be back soon!” 

Seokjin ran out the door and jumped into his car. When he arrived, he ran into Mr. Lee.

“Mr. Lee.” Seokjin stopped him.

“Hello, Seokjin.” Mr. Lee said. “How can I help you?”

“Have you gone to the station yet?”

“Yes, I went earlier today. I was going to call you but things got in the way. My apologies.”

“So?”

“They said that they are still questioning him. I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. T-thank you.”

“There’s no real point in worrying about him. He’ll be released soon, I’m sure. If I may, you should go home and rest. You don’t look too well.”

“Oh, really? I’m sorry, I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Don’t apologize. Just get some sleep. The police have the news station as a contact so as soon as something changes, I’ll give you a call.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“Have a nice day.”

“You too.” 

Seokjin drove back home. When he arrived, he saw the kids running around playing. Jimin was entertaining them, though there was a crease in his brow as if he was uneasy, although he was pretending to be the opposite.

Seokjin ran to his bedroom after saying hello to his kids, Jimin following. When he entered the bedroom, Seokjin groaned and began pacing, his curiosity and worry making him restless. 

“Hyung, calm down.” Jimin stopped Seokjin, grabbing his arms.

“I know I shouldn’t be worrying about him that much. I know that they’ll realise that he’s innocent and let him go... it’ll just might take some time.” Seokjin said.

“Exactly. So stop worrying so much or else you’re gonna pop a vein.”

“Yeah, can’t have anything damaging this beautiful face.”

Jimin chuckled. “Call me if you need help, okay? Whatever it is, I’ll come running.”

“Thank you.” Seokjin looked at the clock on the wall. “Well, it’s almost seven. Shouldn’t you go and pick up Yoongi?”

“Oh, crap! Yeah! I gotta go!” Jimin ran out and grabbed Taehyun. Seokjin, Soobin, and Kai went to the front door to say goodbye.

“Bye, Taehyun!” Soobin waved.

“Come on, guys.” Seokjin said, ushering the kids inside and closing the door. 

The three of them ate dinner, Seokjin a little quieter than usual, then went to sleep shortly after. 

Things were like normal as they could be for the next week or so. Seokjin went every evening to ask Mr. Lee if he had any more news regarding Namjoon. It was always the same thing- Namjoon was still being held for questioning. 

Except for the last day, when finally,  _ finally _ , Mr. Lee’s answer changed. Seokjin had felt some semblance of hope when Mr. Lee hadn’t shook his head and began an apology. 

“The police station kicked me out, saying that I can’t come back anymore. They won’t tell me anything else or let me in. They even threatened to arrest me.” Mr. Lee said. “I’m so sorry. I tried I really did, but there was only so much I could do.” 

“T-thank y-you.” Seokjin began to tear up, turning away and back to his car before Mr. Lee could walk away. 

Seokjin drove back home, crying, but he cleaned himself up before he could do the kid’s nightly routine. Once Soobin and Kai were in bed, Seokjin got a call from Hoseok.

“Hello?” Seokjin answered.

“Hey, hyung. It’s Hoseok. I was calling to uh, check in? Has Namjoon came back home yet? Or... do you know anything that’s been going on with him?”

“I’ve been asking Mr. Lee about it, but that’s it.” 

“What did he say?”

“He said…” Seokjin let out a whimper.

“Oh no.”

“He said that they won’t let him back into the station- and- and I don’t know what’s going on or wh-why they won’t let us see him- and I- I just want him back home.” Seokjin cried, wiping his stinging eyes and holding back sobs. 

“I’m so sorry, Jin. We just wanted to check in ‘cause we haven't seen some of our normal customers that were also taken in… but I’m sure Namjoon is fine! Listen hyung, why don’t you get some sleep? I’ll get the others and bring them over to your place. We can hang out with you until Namjoon comes back, okay?”

“Okay, but... what about your work?”

“We’ll close the cafe for a bit. People can eat elsewhere.”

“Okay.”

“Well, I gotta start cleaning and closing.”

“Yeah, I’ll let you go.”

“Bye, hyung. Get some sleep!”

“I’ll try. Goodnight” Seokjin hung up the phone. 

For the next few days, the boys came over to Seokjin’s place to hang out, to try to cheer him up by distracting him with games, movies and food. Hoseok, Yoongi, and Taehyung took turns going down to the station to ask for Namjoon. The police were still silent, refusing to give them answer. 

Until one day, Seokjin finally went down for himself.

“Hyung, let us go with you. You shouldn’t go alone.” Jimin insisted.

“No, I’ll be fine.” Seokjin denied.

“Please, hyung.” Taehyung begged.

“Fine, if you can fit in my car you can come along.” Seokjin stated, a furrow to his brow as he climbed into the front seat. 

“You have another car and some of us brought ours, but sure, we’ll just use the smallest car amongst us,” Jungkook teased.

“Sorry, I just… don’t want to bring all of you and cause a scene. Now, get in the car.” Seokjin grabbed his keys, unlocking it as the three started to pile in. 

“I’m leaving! Soobin, Kai- Eomma will be back soon! I love you!” 

Seokjin climbed into the front seat and stuffed his keys in the ignition, perhaps a little frantic and nervous. He just hoped Namjoon would be alright. 

When they arrived at the station, they only had a similar experience to Mr. Lee’s: no answer. There wasn’t a threat for arrest, thankfully, as Seokjin wasn’t exactly a nuisance to them (yet). 

It didn’t do much to help him calm down, so Seokjin went back to the station every day for the next three days, demanding to know where his husband was. He got nothing, until finally, an officer exited the building and came to talk to him. 

“Kim Namjoon?” The officer asked. Seokjin was surprised at his presence, turning to him with a small spark of hope. 

“Yes, yes, that’s my husband! Do you know where he is? Do you know what’s happening? Please, you have to tell me!” Seokjin asked, frantically. 

“Yeah, I know where he is. I can take you to see him. Just, uh… meet me here tomorrow, same time as now. Are any of the men with you his family members?”

“No, they’re just family friends. Close ones, too.”

“If they’re not family, they’re not allowed. I’m sorry. Come by tomorrow, same time.” 

Yoongi watched the man walk away, suspicious of him. He just… looked creepy. Felt creepy too, even from the car. And as the man left, Yoongi swears he saw an evil smirk on his face. 

“Okay, I’ll be here! Thank you so much!” Seokjin bowed.

“What did he say?” Yoongi asked, as Seokjin came back into the car. 

“He says that I can go see Namjoon tomorrow. But… not you guys.” Seokjin replied.

“Why not us?” Jungkook pouted.

“Because you guys aren’t family.” Seokjin replied.

“What time?”

“He said the same time as now and it’s three-o’clock now.” Seokjin replied. 

“I don’t like that guy. He’s weird.” Yoongi mumbled, more to himself, although purposefully loud enough for Seokjin to hear.

“I know, but… he’s my best chance at the moment. The other officers are refusing to tell me anything and they’ve threatened arrest to Mr. Lee and you guys. He might be sketchy, but I’m desperate now. Let’s-let’s just go home.”


	5. The Prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Juno, Tsunami and KRILL here with a second story! Gotta say, this one is MUCH darker than SPARKLES, if you’ve read that, so… you've been warned.
> 
> Now, just some background: this story is set in 1970’s Seoul, South Korea. During this time, the government was kinda crazy and craved control. They essentially wanted a fully government-controlled lifestyle for their people. They would do anything to get that- even if it meant resulting to violence.
> 
> This story revolves around this time and that desire. Most of the dynamics will be explained in the story, but here are some basic rules or things that you need to know beforehand.
> 
> \- They have a government-set curfew at midnight (12:00)  
> \- If you don’t come back home before/at curfew, you were considered a communist by the government and there would be serious consequences if you were caught  
> \- If you would be late returning home, there are rooms in most work buildings where you can stay the night and sleep  
> \- It’s 1970's South Korea, so there are no cell phones or laptops or whatever it is the kids use these days, but most people did have televisions
> 
> Additionally, here's a quick little word key.
> 
> Eomma - Means 'mom' in Korean. It's the less formal pronunciation, with Eommani being the respectful version.  
> Appa - Means 'dad' in Korean. Again, it's the less formal pronunciation, with Appeoji being the respectful version.  
> Hajima - Means 'stop' in Korean.
> 
> (We would also like to clarify that we have done extensive research on the Korean language, including taking classes, studying properly and asking native speakers. We can confidently say that these translations are correct.)
> 
> So that’s pretty much it! As we said before, most of this stuff (excluding the Korean words) will be explained by the characters but it’s kinda important so… you’re welcome?
> 
> And finally: the warnings!
> 
> WARNING! ABUSE, BLOOD AND GORE, A MAIN CHARACTER WILL BE HURT, GOVERNMENT CORRUPTION AND TORTURE ARE PORTRAYED. IF ANY OF THESE ARE OFFENSIVE/TRIGGERING/BOTHERSOME THEN CLICK OFF AND DO NOT READ THIS STORY. WE VALUE YOUR SAFETY AND EXPERIENCE. WARNING!
> 
> Additionally, we do not allow translations/reuploads of this story. If we see or are alerted of any of this happening, we will report and take the proper precautions. Hours of work went into making this, so PLEASE don’t disrespect us and other writers and artists.
> 
> We also don’t tolerate any rude or mean comments. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but if you have an opinion and can’t say it nicely, then just don’t comment. It’s simple.
> 
> Finally, WE WANT TO REMIND EVERYONE THAT THIS IS JUST FICTION. ALTHOUGH BASED ON REAL EVENTS, BTS HAVE NOT BEEN HURT IN THESE WAYS. WE DO NOT WISH ANY HARM ON THEM NOR DO WE OWN THEM. IN THIS INSTANCE, WE ARE VIEWING THEM AS ONLY CHARACTERS AND CONTRIBUTING OUR ART TO THE FANDOM.
> 
> That was a lot! Okay, now enjoy!
> 
> \- Juno, Tsunami and KRILL

Seokjin checked his watch for the umpteenth time, sure that it was three-o’clock by now. 

“Time to see Namjoon,” Seokjin mumbled to himself, looking for the officer from yesterday. 

Seokjin had drove over to the station with Taehyung, as a friend to be there in case something went wrong or the man was going to do something bad (like Yoongi had thought). 

“Kim Seokjin, you may come in.” The same officer from yesterday called. 

“Taehyung-ah, wait out here. I’ll be back.” Seokjin said, giving Taehyung a hug. 

“Take your time. Don’t rush for me. Now, go.” Taehyung smiled. “Be careful.”

“I will. Thanks.” Seokjin nodded.

“Just follow me and I’ll take you to him.” The officer walked off, Seokjin behind him. 

The officer lead him down a stairwell and through a series of hallways. Finally, they came to a meeting room with a divider, but it carried a much more eerie feel to it. There was a window tucked into the corner of the parallel room, letting in very little light but a bold fluorescent bulb on the ceiling made up for it.

Seokjin could also see grass around the bottom of the window, meaning that they must be underground, but not too deep. 

After a few minutes of waiting, the officer silent, two men stumbled in from a door Seokjin hadn’t even noticed. Namjoon, cuffed at the wrists was placed into a chair. Seokjin looked at his husband with shock, gasping at the sight of him.

“Hey, hyung.” Namjoon smiled, as the men left. But Seokjin could only stand, horrified. 

Namjoon’s hair was messy, caked with what looked like dust and… blood. There were cuts and bruises all over his arms, on his neck and face- a plethora of purples and blues and yellows staining his once unmarked skin (Seokjin wondered if there were more underneath his now torn and ripped clothes). His lip was split, blood having trickled down his chin and he had a swollen, black eye. Namjoon had looked as if he was beaten, tortured for the entire time he’d been at the station.

“Namjoon…” Seokjin began to tear up. He reached out for Namjoon’s face, but couldn’t touch him due to the divider that was separating them.

“Hyung, you should go home and take care of the kids. Don’t come for me. I’m fine. I’ll be out soon, I promise.” Namjoon said, holding back tears as he watched Seokjin cry. Seokjin placed his hand on the wall, wanting to touch Namjoon. Wanting to hold him. 

Namjoon placed his hand parallel to Seokjin’s through the glass. 

“Your face… your beautiful face is… beaten.” Seokjin sobbed. “Who did this to you?”

“Hyung, calm do-”

“WHO DID THIS TO YOU?! HUH?! ANSWER ME, KIM NAMJOON! WHO HIT YOU?! WHO!?” Seokjin stood up, knocking over the chair. The officer smirked at him, as if the situation was funny. As if it were what he wanted to happen.

Seokjin became  _ livid _ .

“DID YOU DO THIS?! DID YOU HURT MY HUSBAND!?” Seokjin screamed, grabbing the officer by the collar.

“Hyung, stop. Please.” Namjoon sniffled. 

“NO! I WILL NOT! WHO DID THIS, NAMJOON?! WHO HURT YOU?!” 

Seokjin only got silence from them. 

“SOMEONE FUCKING TELL ME! WHO THE HELL DID THIS?! WHY CAN’T YOU FIGHT BACK, NAMJOON?! WHAT’S GOING ON, SOMEONE BETTER FUCKING TELL ME!”

“We can reveal the details, but only after the process is completed-”

“DON’T FUCKING TELL ME THAT BULLSHIT! TELL ME NOW! THAT’S MY HUSBAND RIGHT THERE!” Seokjin cries, not trying to hold back his fury. “WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO NAMJOON?! HE’S AN INNOCENT MAN!” 

The officer signalled for something and a moment later, two other officers appeared and begun to dragged Seokjin out of the room.

“NO!” Seokjin screamed as soon as they got a hold of his arms. “LET GO OF ME! NAMJOON-AH! I’LL GET YOU OUT SOON! GODDAMMIT, LET GO! I WANNA SEE NAMJOON! NAMJOON-AH!” 

The officers dragged Seokjin back through the labyrinth of hallways and back through stairwell, Seokjin kicking and screaming the whole way. He fought tooth and nail, just wanting to not be thrown out. He couldn’t stand another night away from Namjoon.

The officers threw Seokjin harshly onto the sidewalk outside the station. Taehyung ran up to him. 

“Hyung! What’s wrong?!” Taehyung kneeled down to help Seokjin up to his feet.

“Namjoon- Namjoon is in there. We need to get him out. They’re… they’re hurting him...” Seokjin sobbed, only able to look at the ground.

“What?! What are you talking about!?” Taehyung pulled Seokjin to his feet.

“They’re hurting him, Taehyung-ah.”

“What?”

“They’re torturing my Namjoon.” 

“You’re not making any sense. Come on, let’s go home. You can tell me everything there, okay?” Taehyung wrapped Seokjin’s arm around himself and pulled him into the car. Taehyung drove, knowing that Seokjin was too emotional or shell-shocked to really do anything but process whatever it is he saw. 

When they arrived home, everyone was waiting for them at the front door, expectant and eager. Taehyung and Jungkook helped Seokjin onto the living room sofa.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Jimin asked, but before he could even finish, Seokjin began sobbing. Jimin rushed over to him, along with Jungkook, while Yoongi pulled Taehyung to the side.

“What the hell happened there?” Yoongi asked.

“Some officers threw him out of the building while hyung was crying. I didn’t understand much, but he kept saying that Namjoon was being tortured or hurt or something.” Taehyung replied, brow creased. 

“What?”

“I don’t know. We can ask him once he calms down. I’m confused, too.” Taehyung sighed as he walked away back to Seokjin. 

“Hyung, tell us what happened. What’s wrong with Namjoon hyung?” Jungkook asked.

“N-namjoon was hurt and-and the police were doing it. They’re not questioning him- they’re  _ torturing _ him. And I-I… I need to get him out of there.” Seokjin tries to stand up, but Jimin and Hoseok stopped him.

“What?” Taesub asked.

“His face… it was covered in cuts and-nd bruises. His eye was swollen and he just-just kept telling me to go h-home and that everything was okay. I-I... should’ve gone to pick him up and just waited for him. And maybe then he wouldn’t have been taken in. I could’ve... stood up for him. But-but now, Namjoon’s is a the cell being beaten and I just want him back.” Seokjin sobbed. 

Yoongi grit his teeth. He grabbed his car keys.

“Hyung, where are you going?” Jimin asked.

“I’ll be back.” Yoongi replied.

“Right now? Where are you going?”

“Nowhere- just don’t worry. I’ll be back soon.” Yoongi answered, slipping on his coat and stomping to the front door. 

Jimin saw his husband’s fists clenched at his sides in anger. 

“You’re going to the police station, aren’t you?” Jimin asked lowly, approaching him by the door. 

“Yeah.” Yoongi replied gruffly, avoiding Jimin’s eyes. 

“Don’t go Yoongi. They’ll just kick you out.” Seokjin sniffed from the living room.

“Exactly. Don’t go. Please hyung, I don’t want you to get hurt.” Jimin grabbed Yoongi’s hand.

“I’m sorry, honey. I have to go. And… right now, nothing you’re gonna say will change my mind.” Yoongi kissed Jimin. “I love you.”

Soobin walked out of his room then, at maybe the worst time possible and entered the living room. Upon seeing everyone, his eyes zoned in on Seokjin crying.

“Eomma, why are you crying?” Soobin asked, crawling into his lap quickly. Seokjin tried to stop crying so he could talk to his son, but Jimin spoke up instead.

“Soobin-ah, Eomma just needs some alone time, okay? Here, I’ll play with you.” Jimin grabbed Soobin’s hand and pulled him out of his lap and into the room the rest of the kids were playing in.

“I’ll go, too.” Taesub smiled, as followed Jimin and Soobin. Jungkook then sat beside Seokjin, who was still crying and hugged him. Seokjin only began to sob louder.

“It’s okay, hyung.” Jungkook patted Seokjin’s head, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Namjoon-ah…” Seokjin cried out. 

The boys spent the rest of the day comforting Seokjin. He wasn’t so emotional in the afternoon, instead a little zombie-like and tired. They also spent some time calming Jimin, as he worried for wherever and whatever Yoongi was doing. 

Close to curfew, Yoongi came home. Jimin practically ran to him as soon as he heard the door opened.

“Hyung, where have you been? We were worried sick! It’s nearly curfew!” Jimin scolded, although thankful that Yoongi was back home, hugging him tightly. 

But then, he noticed blood dripping down his hand. When he looked up, Yoongi had a huge scrape on his arm and his lip was busted. He looked like he had been in a cat fight, hair messy and his clothes torn in a place or two. 

“Hyung!” Jimin gasped. “What happened to your arm?”

“I’ll go get my med kit.” Seokjin said, running to the closet to retrieve it.

“Hyung, what happened? Where did you go?” Jimin asked, but Yoongi wouldn’t reply. He was silent, even while Seokjin began cleaning his wound with the med kit’s rubbing alcohol.

“Ow! God, that stings.” Yoongi groaned.

“What do you think happened?” Seokjin asked, a little angry. “He got in a fight with the police or let me guess, the officer who  _ I _ met up with.” 

Seokjin looked up at Yoongi, who couldn’t meet his eyes due to the guilt. 

“I told you not to go.” Seokjin grit, as he patched up the wound.

“I still had to try.”

“Stop Yoongi-ah. There’s no use. If any of us go, they’ll just kick us out. Or arrest us.” Seokjin slammed the med kit. 

He sat back up on the sofa and looked out the window. It was raining outside. 

“Namjoon-ah, please, come home.” He said to himself and the falling drops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed~
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are welcome, however, any rude comments will be reported.
> 
> \- Juno, Tsunami and KRILL


	6. The Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Juno, Tsunami and KRILL here with a second story! Gotta say, this one is MUCH darker than SPARKLES, if you’ve read that, so… you've been warned.
> 
> Now, just some background: this story is set in 1970’s Seoul, South Korea. During this time, the government was kinda crazy and craved control. They essentially wanted a fully government-controlled lifestyle for their people. They would do anything to get that- even if it meant resulting to violence.
> 
> This story revolves around this time and that desire. Most of the dynamics will be explained in the story, but here are some basic rules or things that you need to know beforehand.
> 
> \- They have a government-set curfew at midnight (12:00)  
> \- If you don’t come back home before/at curfew, you were considered a communist by the government and there would be serious consequences if you were caught  
> \- If you would be late returning home, there are rooms in most work buildings where you can stay the night and sleep  
> \- It’s 1970's South Korea, so there are no cell phones or laptops or whatever it is the kids use these days, but most people did have televisions
> 
> Additionally, here's a quick little word key.
> 
> Eomma - Means 'mom' in Korean. It's the less formal pronunciation, with Eommani being the respectful version.  
> Appa - Means 'dad' in Korean. Again, it's the less formal pronunciation, with Appeoji being the respectful version.  
> Hajima - Means 'stop' in Korean.
> 
> (We would also like to clarify that we have done extensive research on the Korean language, including taking classes, studying properly and asking native speakers. We can confidently say that these translations are correct.)
> 
> So that’s pretty much it! As we said before, most of this stuff (excluding the Korean words) will be explained by the characters but it’s kinda important so… you’re welcome?
> 
> And finally: the warnings!
> 
> WARNING! ABUSE, BLOOD AND GORE, A MAIN CHARACTER WILL BE HURT, GOVERNMENT CORRUPTION AND TORTURE ARE PORTRAYED. IF ANY OF THESE ARE OFFENSIVE/TRIGGERING/BOTHERSOME THEN CLICK OFF AND DO NOT READ THIS STORY. WE VALUE YOUR SAFETY AND EXPERIENCE. WARNING!
> 
> Additionally, we do not allow translations/reuploads of this story. If we see or are alerted of any of this happening, we will report and take the proper precautions. Hours of work went into making this, so PLEASE don’t disrespect us and other writers and artists.
> 
> We also don’t tolerate any rude or mean comments. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but if you have an opinion and can’t say it nicely, then just don’t comment. It’s simple.
> 
> Finally, WE WANT TO REMIND EVERYONE THAT THIS IS JUST FICTION. ALTHOUGH BASED ON REAL EVENTS, BTS HAVE NOT BEEN HURT IN THESE WAYS. WE DO NOT WISH ANY HARM ON THEM NOR DO WE OWN THEM. IN THIS INSTANCE, WE ARE VIEWING THEM AS ONLY CHARACTERS AND CONTRIBUTING OUR ART TO THE FANDOM.
> 
> That was a lot! Okay, now enjoy!
> 
> \- Juno, Tsunami and KRILL

It’s been a couple of days since Seokjin saw Namjoon at the station. Hoseok and Taesub took Soobin and Kai to their house to watch over them, as Seokjin was a little too emotionally worked up to look after two toddlers. 

Over the next couple of days, Seokjin was empty and morose. The others there had tried to cheer him up, but nothing really worked. 

They fell into a sort of cycle: Seokjin would sleep until noon, wouldn’t eat anything but dinner hours later and would pretend as if nothing was wrong when Soobin and Kai came. 

The two had noticed that their dad was gone, but they didn’t seem to concerned as they guessed it was just a simple business trip. They missed him, certainly, but they didn’t share Seokjin’s anger or sadness or frustration. None of the other kids knew, either.

Everyone took turns staying at Seokjin’s house, to comfort him and wait for Namjoon to come back home.

Every few days, the doorbell would ring and the postman would deliver the mail, as usual. 

Jungkook called it and went to bring it in. Seokjin said it was fine to open it and to only to let him know if it was something important.

Jungkook flipped through the few envelopes he had received. They didn’t look very significant, but one was from the police station.

“Hyung, hyung!” Jungkook said, as he rushed into the living room. He tore open the envelope and began to read the letter inside. As his eyes scanned the letter, he fell to the ground and broke down in tears. 

“Jungkook-ah, what’s wrong?!” Taehyung rushed over to him and helped Jungkook sit up. He took the letter from him, read it himself and then handed it to Seokjin. Jimin, Hoseok, and Yoongi came to his sides and read the letter aloud.

“Notice of death: Kim Namjoon. During questioning, an undetected illness infected him and overnight, took his life. We send our deepest condolences to the Kim family for your loss. Kim Namjoon’s personal items will be held at the Seoul Police Station and available for pickup on June 30th. Again, we send our condolences for your loss.” 

Yoongi paused when he finished, as did all of them, not completely processing the words. 

Then, when it finally sank in, Jimin and Hoseok broke down crying.

“No, no no no no no no! Namjoon’s not dead- he- he can’t be! Namjoon’s not dead. He… he has to come home...” Seokjin whined, feeling tears begin to sting his eyes. 

“Hyung, he… I don’t think they’re lying, this time.” 

“No! NO! NAMJOON!” Seokjin cried.

“Hyung!” Jungkook cried, Taehyung on his shoulder with a similar reaction.

“Namjoon-ah, why couldn’t you just come back home to me?” Seokjin whimpered to himself.

The next few days were slow, as everyone processed what had happened. Everyone cried and comforted, took turns taking care of the kids and completing other chores. If they felt up to eating, someone would either order takeout or cook something simple, with slow and zombie-like movements. 

They had just lost a friend, a mentor, a husband. They were all supposed to be 8 friends, not 7. Namjoon was like their leader, someone who was optimistic but still logical, ambitious but not egotistical and just a goofy, quirky guy. He grounded them while still lifting them up. And now he was… gone. 

A few days passed in a slow pace, one moment feeling like it was being dragged out into millions and the next flashing by in a second. 

On June 13th, as per what the letter said, the boys all drove over to the station to pick up Namjoon’s things. The police nearly threw them all out once they arrived, but Seokjin shoved the letter in their faces to appropriately reprimand them. Although not guilty about giving them a hard time, an officer finally brought out the box of clothes and accessories that Namjoon had when he passed. 

They were also given Namjoon’s urn and a certificate of death. 

“We’re very sorry for your loss. We wish the Kim family and friends our deepest condolences.” One of the police officers said, whilst giving a pathetic bow. The apology felt half-assed. 

Yoongi ignored him, noticing the officer that Seokjin met with the other day and he grit his teeth. The officer eyed the group, and Yoongi swears that the officer chuckled.

“Thank you.” Taehyung said, as he held back tears. Probably the calmest one at the moment, he began to guide and usher everyone out of the station. 

“Hyung.” Jungkook patted Seokjin’s back as he saw him cry.

“You did this didn’t you?” Yoongi asked, the officer standing there.

“Excuse me?” The officer raised his brow, as if he were innocent.

“You did this didn’t you? You killed Namjoon.” Yoongi repeated, clenching his fists. His nails dug into his palm and his teeth pressed harder together. 

“How dare you ask an innocent, government official something so outrageous as that! Kim Namjoon died of an undetected illness, not of our doing!” The officer yelled, offended. 

_ As if he has any right to be offended _ , Yoongi thought.

“No, how dare  _ you _ kill an innocent man!” Yoongi yelled back.

“Hyung…” Jimin tugged on Yoongi’s arm, signalling him to stop ashe worried.

“YOU LITTLE FUCKER! RESPECT YOUR ELDERS AND THOSE WHO PROTECT YOUR UNGRATEFUL, PATHETIC ASSES!” The officer shouted, pointing an aggressive finger at them as he raised his voice.

“YOU DON'T FUCKING DESERVE ANY OF MY RESPECT AFTER MURDERING MY FRIEND, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Yoongi knew he went too far, but it was too late, as the officer immediately swung a punch that landed right in Yoongi’s face. 

Yoongi stumbled back, clutching his nose. Angry, sad and in pain, Yoongi engaged him and they quickly fell into a petty brawl. 

“Hyung, no!” Jimin interfered, after seeing Yoongi start to bleed. He reached forward, grabbing Yoongi by the shoulder and shoving the officer off of him. 

The officer, furious and reckless, tossed Jimin off of them and onto the floor. 

Jimin made a pained nose as he landed and Yoongi only got angrier. 

“YOU FUCKER! DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM!” Yoongi screamed, readying himself to attack the officer again.

“Yoongi-ah- please stop!” Seokjin cried. 

Finally, other police officers pulled the two away from each other, effectively separating them. Yoongi and the officer were both pretty beat, with split lips, bruises forming, bloody knuckles and ruffled hair and clothes. 

Yoongi stood with a victorious (but still furious) presence to him, feeling as if he had won when he watched as the man struggled to stand.

They were kicked out of the station then. As soon as Seokjin realized, he quickly grabbed Namjoon’s stuff and held it tightly in his arms, afraid the items were going to be taken away from him.

“MOTHERFUCKERS!” Yoongi yelled as the officers close the doors.

“Hyung, stop!” Jimin begged, wrapping his arms around him to hold him back. Too many of his friends had gotten hurt these past few days. 

“That son of a bitch killed him. Just look at him.” Yoongi scowled. 

“Namjoon-ah…” Seokjin hugged Namjoon’s urn.

“Hyung, come on. Let’s go home.” 

Hoseok helped Seokjin into the car, while Taehyung carried the box of Namjoon’s clothes. The drove home quietly.

A week passed before the funeral. It was spent crying, comforting, mourning. And questioning. 

None of them knew what happened at the station. Why was Namjoon taken in? Why was he kept of all the reporters? Why caused them to act so violently? Was Namjoon hiding something? Did he know something? Did he really die from an illness or was it the abuse? 

There weren’t enough answers and the station refused to tell them anything. They were all too tired to go and confront one of the officers or to do anything, really. Being sad was exhausting and being only 7 and not 8 felt… off. The energy felt different and it depleted, quickly. 

The kids didn’t handle the news well. They knew of death, surely, but Seokjin still sat them down and explained that Namjoon had left this world but they will see him soon. Seokjin would give them the full story when they were older. 

The day of the funeral was the worst. Their family and friends came and it hit everyone like a train that Namjoon was really gone. He wasn’t coming back. The nightmare wasn’t ending. 

After Seokjin put the kids to bed the night of the funeral, Seokjin was quiet. The house felt empty, he felt empty- it all was just empty. So he began filling himself with alcohol, just to have something to fill that gaping hole in his chest. 

He drank in anger, sadness and frustration and he was drunk before he knew it. 

A last minute and very drunk decision, Seokjin vigorously dialed Jungkook’s number.

“Hello?” Jungkook answered.

“Jungkook-ah…” Seokjin slurred.

“Seokjin hyung? Are you drunk? Why are you drinking

“Jungkook-ah…” Seokjin began crying.

“Yeah? Hyung, are you crying?”

“Why?”

“Huh?”

“Why-y did they do this to him-m? He was innoc-ent. And-and why can’t they bring him back h-home?”

“Hyung…” Jungkook began crying on the other end.

“I miss Namjoon and-nd I-I want him to come back-ck home. I want him back. Why won’t he come back?” Seokjin sobbed. “Come back home, Namjoon! I want my Namjoonie back home.” 

Jungkook was unable to respond, too busy crying himself on the other end. 

“Namjoon-ah...” Seokjin cried. 

They cried together for hours. Who knows what time it was when their tears stopped. Who knows who hung up first. All they knew was that they wanted Namjoon back.

~~~

The next morning, they all went down by a river with their kids. They spread Namjoon’s ashes out into the water, allcrying, all solemn. They all left on their own, hugs accompanying wordless goodbyes. 

Soon, only Seokjin, Soobin and Kai were left at the river. 

Seokjin cried silently, hoping his sons couldn’t hear, but Soobin was much too observant and unable to stay still.

“Eomma, you don’t have to cry quietly. You can let it out.” Soobin smiled, coming up to Seokjin. 

Something about those words stung Seokjin, going straight through him and causing another onslaught of tears and sobs. He fell to his knees, wrapped his arms around his kids and cried with them.

“Eomma, why don’t we die too, so that way we can see Appa?” Soobin suggested, suddenly, all too cheerful despite his implications. 

“I’m-I’m afraid it doesn’t work like that, Soobin-ah.” Seokjin softly chuckled. “We… we have to stay here, okay? Because Appa would want us to. He would want us to be happy. He’ll want to see you both grow up and get big and strong and find your loves. He’ll watch over you, alright?” 

“Okay, Eomma.” 

Soobin kissed Seokjin’s cheek, Kai hugging him tighter. Seokjin stood back up. holding Kai in his arms and resting him on his hip. Soobin fisted the fabric of his pants, leaning against his leg. 

Seokjin stared at the other side of the river. Bringing his hand to his face, he kissed his knuckles.

“Come back home, Namjoon.” Seokjin whispered, as he opened his hand and let the wind carry the last of Namjoon’s ashes into the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed~
> 
> It's the last chapter folks! Thank you all so much for reading and sticking around for the whole thing. We all really appreciate it. 
> 
> Special thanks to Tsunami, for writing this story. Your inspiration and mind were amazing and awesome and we couldn't have asked for anything more! Congrats on finishing another story!
> 
> Special thanks to Juno, for editing and revising. It may have taken a lot of nagging, but your motivation and critiques are what really made this story. 
> 
> Special thanks to KRILL. Your opinions, quick critiques and support pushed us just the last little bit to keep going and move forward. 
> 
> And finally, special thanks to our readers. Seriously, you guys have no idea just how much you mean to us and how thankful we are for you all being here. Without you, this story wouldn't be able to keep it's head above water.
> 
> Look out for more stories in the future, as well as a potential sequel! We'll most definitely be back, promise. 
> 
> \- Juno, Tsunami and KRILL

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed~
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are welcome, however, any rude comments will be reported. 
> 
> \- Juno, Tsunami and KRILL


End file.
